Minor Characters/Show
This is a list of minor characters who appear in the show. Aardvark An Aardvark is a student at Ever After High. Appearance He is a bipedal aardvark which most notable features are his long neck and ears. He wears a green plaid sweater over a white shirt, and a red necktie. The common opinion is that his appearance is disgusting. Personality He is completely kind, caring, polite, loyal and grateful .However, people ignore his qualities because of his physical appearance. Friends Rosabella Beauty claims that all animals matter to her, and she really doesn't care about his appearance, giving apples to him and even kissing him. He seems to like her a lot. Trivia * In African folklore, the aardvark is much admired because of its diligent quest for food and its fearless response to soldier ants. Hausamagicians make a charm from the heart, skin, forehead, and nails of the aardvark, which they then proceed to pound together with the root of a certain tree. Wrapped in a piece of skin and worn on the chest, the charm is said to give the owner the ability to pass through walls or roofs at night. The charm is said to be used by burglars and those seeking to visit young girls without their parents' permission. * In Rosabella and The Beasts, in a normal day at Ever After High, Rosabella Beauty is being courted by her animal friends for a snack. She gives an apple to the Aardvark, and even kisses him. Darling doesn't see how Rosabella can be able to love animals—disgusting ones at that. * It is later revealed that Faybelle was using animals, including him, as her servants to finish spinning hay into gold. Rosabella frees the animals and he thanks her. Bandersnatch Bandersnatches are Wonderlandian beasts. Appearance They are bear-sized creatures, generally resembling a giant people-eating guinea pig with spiky-toothed jaw, and trails of curling green gas sputtering from their nether end. Personality They can be ferocious violent beasts, biting people to not leave. But they also can be kind pets, as seen in Way Too Wonderland. Wonderland High students had an adult bandersnatch as their mascot. Setting They live in a stinky place at Wonderland, called Boulevard Bandersnatch. Family A momma and a baby bear were transformed into bandersnatches in ''A Wonderlandiful World''.'' Friends The usually live in hords of fourteen bandersnatches. Trivia * Due to the Jabberwock's magic, all Ever After High bears were temporarilly transformed into bandersnatches. * A bandersnatch is the school's mascot at Wonderland High. Gallery Babydoll Eyes.png A Bandersnatch.png Snatch.png Jack, Bandersnatch.png Bill, the Lizard '''Bill, the Lizard' is a character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, where he does all the hard work for the White Rabbit. He appears in the special ''Way Too Wonderland''. Personality He seems to be clumsy. Appearance He is a bipedal gold-yellow lizard with a light yellow belly. His back is covered with card suits details. He wears a white shirt with blue collar and a plaid pink and black tie. Setting Bill's setting is the realm of Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location with large selection of strange buildings and plants, it is home to all Wonderlandians. Friends He is probably on good terms with the Queen of Hearts, as he was invited to her birthday party. Gallery Frog and Backgrounders.png Caterpillar The Caterpillar is a wonderlandian, who judges the undisciplined students of Wonderland High. He is the Caterpillar from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He uses meaningless logic to make his judgments. Personality He is a judge who values students discipline, even if his judgments are illogical and meaningless. He usually distorts the speeches of his "defendants". Appearance He is a fat green humanoid caterpillar, who wears classic judge clothes and a white curly wig. Setting Caterpillar's setting is the realm of Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location with large selection of strange buildings and plants, it is home to all Wonderlandians. Family t's unknown if Kitty Cheshire's caterpillar pet, Carrolloo, is related to him. A trademark of Cari Pillar was requested, but it's unconfirmed if Butterfly Girl is her or is his daughter. Friends He seems to be on good terms with Courtly Jester. He is probably on good terms with the Queen of Hearts, as he was invited to her birthday party. Trivia He judges Lizzie Hearts and her friends after Courtly's accusations. After a illogical judgement, they are declared guilty. He later attends the Queen of Hearts' birthday party. Gallery Judge.png Dwarves The Seven Dwarves are character from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Snow White had cooked, cleaned, and sewed for seven dwarves. Now a queen, she employs over seven hundred dwarves. The seven ones are named Snoozy, Snappy, Frank (nicknamed Pouty), Phil (nicknamed Sloppy), Dumpy and Achey. There are two female dwarves called Cassandra and Zelda. Appearance Dwarves have short stature and pointy ears. Most of them have white-streaked indigo, lavanda or magenta hair and beard. The dwarf bodyguards wear security earpieces and sunglasses. The dwarf constructors wear yellow hard hats and carry their shovels and construction equipment. Personality All of the dwarves are very useful, kind, loyal and gentle. Their nicknames match their personalities. In The Legend of Shadow High, Apple states that they prefer to be called "dwarves" instead of "dwarfs". Friends The Dwarves are on good terms with Snow White and her daughter, Apple White. Snoozy, Snappy, Pouty and Sloppy are Apple's personal lackeys.They seem to have a fun and close relationship. Trivia * In Once Upon a Time, Apple's dwarf lackeys help her to carry her trunks down in her last summer vacations' day. * According to The Storybook of Legends,The only times Apple had been hiking, she’d been escorted by seven dwarf lackeys, twelve servants, eight armed guards, and a flock of seagulls carrying a net should perchance she slip. * In The Unfairest of Them All, Apple meets Cassandra, Zelda and Dumpy, as she visits her mother's castle. Later, Achey interrupts the conversation of Apple and Snow White, asking for the queen's help. * Snoozy and Snappy are seen cheering for Apple in the Thronecoming parade. * Many dwarves are seen working for Snow White in ''Dragon Games''. * According to Next Top Villain, Apple's network of dwarves send a wake-up call to her MirrorPhone every morning. * According to ''A Semi-Charming Kind of Life'', a dwarf handles Apple's publicity. He’s great at answering fan letters, love letters, hexts, smoke signals, pigeon parcels, and such. * In ''A Semi-Charming Kind of Life'', there is a great cleaning dwarf service which Apple recommends to Briar. They sing the cutest songs while they work. * In the novel ''Dragon Games'', Snow White's dwarf business assistants handed her parchments with proclamations written in fancy script for her signature. They showed her charts about the enchanted-cape collection selling, Apple's grades and Apple's popularity. * Later, in the school’s stables and old arena, dwarves in yellow hard hats packed up their shovels and construction equipment. Two bodyguard dwarves accompanied Snow White in the inauguration of the new arena, trying to protect her from the Evil Queen. A dwarf was standing guard over Snow White’s purse, where the Booking Glass was. * When Apple is poisoned, four dwarves enter the clearing in the pixie village, carrying a glass coffin with them. Raven uses her magic to levitate Apple into the coffin. Gallery Snappy_and_Snoozy_-_Thronecoming.jpg|Snoozy and Snappy Snow_White_and_Dwarves.jpg Fairy Seamstress The Fairy Seamstress is a fairy godmother who makes the princesses' ball gowns in her own atelier, with the help of many pixies. Personality She is very proud of her work, and gets offended when someone underrate her gowns. Appearance She has tan skin, hazel eyes, red lips and dark-brown hair with light-brown streaks. She wears lavanda glasses, a teal gown with a bow and a pink jewel in the neck, pink earrings, a dark purple clew-with-needles-like bracelet, a purple belt and a blue translucent cone hat. Friends She is likely on good terms with her pixie helpers. Trivia * She made the dresses of Apple White, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, and other princesses for the Thronecoming ball. * In Darling Charming's diary, the Fairy Seamstress made the final adjustments in Darling's Spring Fair-est festival ball gown. She gets offended when she asks if they have ever seen anything more beautiful than the gown, and Daring Charming replies "Only every time I look in the mirror". * She seems to based on Cinderella's fairy godmother, although there's already another character filling up the role. Fish-Footman Fish-Footman is a character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He is one of the Queen of Hearts' butlers. Personality He seems to be loyal, and is show as an helpful servant. He moves her throne many times since she is always moving as well. He is also responsible for announcing the guests at the Queen's birthday party. Appearance He is an anthropomorphic teal-streaked blue fish wearing a blue suit, red bow tie and white shirt. Setting Fish-Footman's setting is the realm of Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location with large selection of strange buildings and plants, it is home to all Wonderlandians. Friends He is on good terms with the Queen of Hearts, who is his employer. He is also on friendly terms with the Frog-Footman. Trivia * He serves the Queen of Hearts through her birthday party in ''Way Too Wonderland''. Gallery Fish Footman and Hearts.png Fish, Fog and Unicorn.png Johnny and Fish.png Frog-Footman Frog-Footman is a character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He is one of the Queen of Hearts' butlers. Personality He seems to be loyal, and is show as an helpful servant, doing everything he can to please his queen, like cheating on a cricket match for her to win. He has a deep grave voice. He moves her throne many times since she is always moving as well. He is also responsible for announcing the guests at the Queen's birthday party. Appearance He is an anthropomorphic green frog wearing a pink butler's suit, a pink and purple hat and white shirt and pants. Setting Frog-Footman's setting is the realm of Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location with large selection of strange buildings and plants, it is home to all Wonderlandians. Friends He is on good terms with the Queen of Hearts, who is his employer. He is also on friendly terms with the Fish-Footman. Trivia * He serves the Queen of Hearts through her birthday party in ''Way Too Wonderland''. Gallery Fish, Fog and Unicorn.png Frog ball.png Frog Footman.png tumblr_nt3b1nTTVJ1scpm3xo4_540.png Frog and Backgrounders.png Goose and Harp The Golden Goose and the''' Singing Harp''' are a magical creature and object, and also characters in Jack and the Beanstalk. They are used by Jillian Beanstalk for her hextreme sport's practice, and the harp is used by her in the school band, as is said in Bunny Blanc's diary. Personality They seem to be scared when falling down from the beanstalk. Appearance One is a golden goose that wears a gold necklace. The other is a human-faced golden harp covered with vines. Setting They reside in Tiny's uncle's house, which places in the land over the giant beanstalk. Friends According to General Villainy: A Destiny Do-Over Diary, they were once imprisoned by the Beanstalk Giant. Currently, they belong to Tiny's uncle. They are on good terms with each other. They are familiar with Jillian Beanstalk, who often uses them in her hextreme sports practice. They also are familiar with Tiny. Powers The goose can lay golden eggs. The harp can play by itself. Trivia * In ''Beanstalk Bravado'', they are carried away by Jillian during her beanstalk climbing practice. * In the original story, when Jack climbs the beanstalk and arrives at the Giant's house, he stole a goose that lays golden eggs and a magic harp that plays by itself. The Giant wakes when Jack leaves the house with the harp, who scream loud for her master, and chases Jack down the beanstalk. Griffin There is a Griffin that lives in a nest near Ever After High. He is responsible for waking up the students in the morning. Personality He enjoys Sparrow Hood's rock n' roll, and usually flies around the Dark Forest and inside the school. He can become aggressive when bothered. Appearance He is a legendary creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. Setting He lives in a nest near Ever After High. Friends He enjoys the music of Sparrow Hood. Trivia * In The Storybook of Legends, Hunter Huntsman's pet is a Griffin. * He flies around the school in ''Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie''. * He flies around the Dark Forest in ''Baking and Entering''. * In Blondie's Just Right, Blondie gets Sparrow Hood to help prove that griffins will leave their nests if the right song is played. Sparrow plays his guitar and the griffin enjoys the song, but it only nods to the rhythm. Headmaster Grimm climbs up to the nest and begins to shoo and poke the griffin away. Annoyed, the griffin flies up and stomps on Grimm, causing him to fall off the tree. Gallery Griffin portrait.png Griffin at Dark Forest.png Creatures at School.png Waking girls up.png Griffin digs the tune - BJR.png The Headmaster Climing - BJR.png Blondies Just Right - griffin and school.jpg Jack Beanstalk Jack Beanstalk, also simply known as Jack, is the main character from the story Jack and the Beanstalk. He is the father of Jillian Beanstalk and appears in Epic Winter on Career Day. Appearance He has grey eyes and grey-streaked black hair. He wears a dark green suit over his white shirt, along with a beanstalk-patterned green tie. Personality Just as his daughter, he is adventurous and brave. As said in ''Dragon Games'', ''Jack always says the trick to climb beanstalks is to don't look down. Family He is the father of Jillian Beanstalk. Friends He admires Headmaster Grimm. Trivia *In ''The Unfairest of Them All, there's a autographed photo of Jack in Grimm's office. It says:'' Thanks, Grimmy! I never could have defeated the Giant without your guidance. Gallery Epic_Winter_-_Jillian_and_Jack_Beanstalk.png Lily, the White Princess 'Lily''' is the daughter of the White Queen, who apparently stayed in Wonderland, replacing her as the white queen on the Wonderland High's chessboard. She is a character in Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. Appearance She has pale blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a white and silver dress with ruffles on the skirt and the collar. She wears a large white crown. Personality She is a polite and delicate girl. She gets frustrated as she never gets to play the chess game. Setting Lily's setting is the realm of Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location with large selection of strange buildings and plants, it is home to all Wonderlandians. Family She is the daughter of the White Queen. Trivia * In the original story, she is just a pawn, which makes Alice replace her because she is too young to play. * In Way Too Wonderland, she is the White Queen in the Wonderland High's chess table. * But during the un-chess class, Raven Queen is chosen to be the White Queen instead of her, making her walk away in a dignified manner, claiming she never gets to play. * While not confirmed by canon, W. Scott Forbes of Guru Studio has confirmed on his Tumblr that the White Queen chess piece in Way Too Wonderland was treated as the White Queen's daughter. Gallery Lily back.png|Backview Lily.jpg Lord Unicorn Lord Unicorn is a character from Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. Personality Apparently, he is polite gentleman, adept of manners. Appearance He is a bipedal anthropomorphic horse with a horn in the middle of his forehead. His fur is white, and his mane is blue-gray. His black-streaked white tail is long and has a curly tip. He wears a sky blue coat over a black shirt. His pants are white and have red hem. Setting Lord Unicorn's setting is the realm of Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location with large selection of strange buildings and plants, it is home to all Wonderlandians. Family He is the father of Unicorn Girl. Friends He is probably on good terms with the Queen of Hearts, as he was invited to her birthday party. Trivia * He attends the Queen of Hearts' birthday party in Way Too Wonderland. * In their fairy tale, he and the Lion are forever fighting over the crown of the White King. Miss Muffet Miss Muffet is from the nursery rhyme Little Miss Muffet. She apparently owns a frozen 'yo-curd' business along with the spider from her story in the middle of the Dark Forest. It has been confirmed that she is Little Miss Muffet's daughter. Personality She is kind and receptive to her clients. Appearance She has soft pink hair with curled bangs and two corkscrew pigtails on each side of her head. She has brown eyes and thin pink eyebrows. She wears a blue insect wing shaped cape, and wears little tuffet earrings. She also wears a blue bow on her chest and a lilac shirt. Her skirt is dark blue and she has a flower belt. On her head she wears a little bonnet with feathers that looks like a spider. Friends She is on friendly terms with Mister Spider. She is presumably familiar with Hunter Huntsman, since she was invited to his party. Setting She apparently owns a frozen 'yo-curd' business along with the spider from her story in the middle of the Dark Forest. Trivia * In ''Baking and Entering'', Miss Muffet proposes on serving the girls frozen yogurt but they get scared off by a giant spider. * In A Tale of Two Parties, Miss Muffet attends Hunter's outdoor party. * Miss Muffet watches the Dragon Games. Gallery DG Backgrounders.jpg|Miss Muffet at Dragon Games Frozen Yoghurt Bar - BAE.png Daughter of Little Miss Muffit - BAE.png A_tale_of_two_parties_-_Girls_arrive_at_Hunters_party.jpg|At Hunter's party Mister Spider Mister Spider is the spider from the nursery rhyme Little Miss Muffet. He serves as Miss Muffet's helper, telling customers about the free web access of the frozen yo-curd bar. Personality He is apparently a helpful gentleman, who is mistakenly avoided because of his scary appearance. Appearance He is a human-sized eight-legged spider. Over his four yellow eyes, he wears two pairs of red-rimmed glasses. Friends He is on friendly terms with Miss Muffet. Setting He apparently works on a frozen 'yo-curd' business along with Miss Muffet in the middle of the Dark Forest. Trivia * In ''Baking and Entering'', Miss Muffet proposes on serving the girls frozen yogurt but they get scared off by Mister Spider when he tries to tell them about the bar's free "web access". * He appears as an obstacle in Run Through the Woods online video game. Mock Turtle The Mock Turtle is a character in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He works as the custodian of the Wonderland High detention. Personality As seen in Way Too Wonderland, he sleeps most of the time. This does not interfere with his work, as he does not have to worry about keeping an eye on anyone, since the detention room is magical. He states that he is as good as a real turtle, and doesn't like to be mocked. Appearance He has the body and head of a brown cow inside a green tortoise shell. He has pointed horns with grass growing in them. His "hair" is formed by green leaves. His incisor teeth are prominent, and he has a ring in his nostrils. His eyes are green, and he wears a ear tag with an "A" symbol. His shell has a collar, just like a shirt, and he apparently wears a necktie under it. Setting Mock Turtle's setting is the realm of Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location with large selection of strange buildings and plants, it is home to all Wonderlandians. Friends He is possibly on good terms with Courtly Jester and Chase Redford. He and the Mad Hatter must already know each other, since Maddie's father was constantly in detention. Trivia * There is an obscure Wonderland High rule: if you declare a challenge and then pass the proficiency test, you are released from detention. Three Blind Mice The Three Blind Mice are the main characters from the nursery rhyme with same name. They are also Melody Piper's fellow mice dancers. Appearance They are small bipedal light grey mice wearing sunglasses. In the Thronecoming Festival, they are represented by three mice balloons. Each one had its own color, being mint, yellow and pink. Personality They are always ready to rock on the dance floor, leading other mice and students to follow the rhythm. Friends They are on good terms with Melody Piper and most students of Ever After High. Trivia * Attracted by Melody's music, they dance at True Hearts Day party. * In the ''Thronecoming Festival'', they are represented by three mice balloons. Later, thay dance at the Thronecoming Ball. * In ''The Storybook of Legends'' the Narrator states that when Apple tried to talk to Raven about Legacy Day practice, Raven avoided the topic like blind mice avoided a farmer's wife. * In ''Kiss and Spell'', a food named "Three Blind Mice cheese wedge" is mentioned. * In ''The Secret Diary of Apple White'' the Three Blind Mice led Kitty, Jillian Beanstalk, and Cedar in a line dance, as Melody Piper was DJing at Apple's surprise party. Gallery Blind eyes.png Mice.png 3BM.png Tortoise and Hare The Tortoise and the Hare are the main characters from Aesop's fable with same name. Appearance The tortoise is a greenish quadruped chelonium with a dark green shell. The hare is bipedal, tall and has light tan fur. Under his big ears, he wears brown aviator's cap. Personality The tortoise is calm and patient. The hare is vain and devious while competing a race, but he seems to be polite in other situations. He seems to enjoy racing, and is incredibly fast. Friends Despite their different personalities, they seem to get along. Trivia * They live in the Enchanted Forest. * They compete on the Tri-Castle-On Track and Shield race, but lose to Cerise Hood. Gallery Tortoise_-_Class_Confusion.jpg Hare.jpg Walrus and Carpenter The Walrus and the Carpenter are characters in the novel Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. ''They work as the lunch men of Wonderland High. Appearance One is a bipedal anthropomorphic pink-skinned walrus, with prominent big-sized canine tooth and a thick rosy mustache. He wears a white suit-themed chef uniform, a chef hat with oyster-shell detail, black pants and a blue apron. The other is an anthropomorphic hammer wearing a flannel shirt and denim overalls. Personality They seemed kind and helpful when serving lunch. The Carpenter uses his own head to smash potatoes, which strangely manage to speak. The Walrus, just like in their history, does not bother cheating on oysters to use them in his recipes. Setting The Walrus and the Carpenter's setting is the realm of Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location with large selection of strange buildings and plants, it is home to all Wonderlandians. Friends They seem to be close friends. It is assumed that they get along well with the other members of the Wonderland High staff. They are probably on good terms with the Queen of Hearts, as they were invited to her birthday party. Trivia * They appear in ''Way Too Wonderland. * In the original story, walking upon a beach one night when both sun and moon are visible, the Walrus and Carpenter come upon an offshore bed of oysters. To the disapproval of the eldest oyster, many younger oysters follow them. After walking along the beach, the two main characters are revealed to be predatory and eat all of the oysters. * The dish "Surprise Oyster", seen in Way Too Wonderland, is a reference to the original story events. Gallery . Smashed Potatoes.png|Smashed Potatoes Surprise oyster.png|Surprise Oysters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Staff at Ever After High Category:Wonderlandian Category:Background Creatures Category:Fairies Category:Background Characters Category:Background Boys Category:Background Girls Category:Background Staff Category:Background Royals Category:Princesses